User talk:NT92
LEAVE A MESSAGE___________________________________________________________________________________ Re: Frank West's age... No, my email is linked so whenever a page is edited, I get an email. I have the Frank West history open to rollback when I get the email ^_^ XD CrackLawliet 04:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That's where DynasticAnthony and I have been rollbacking XD CrackLawliet 04:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Frank's age I haven't rollbacked anything that much, only twice. He was 36 (37 is an error) and his age in CW would be 42, now, your point is invalid. DynasticAnthony 04:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Dudes All of you have been here long enough to know better than to instigate or continue an edit war. I don't want to see something like this happen ever again, got that? Next time you have a disagreement and somebody keeps undoing your edits, leave the page and take it to the article talk page. --Ciwey 12:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :^^Exactly. Rollback is for vandalism. ANYWAY no NT92, I don't know the source for his age. I have no idea who put that in there. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Death Scenes I personally haven't let any survivors die on me yet (aside from when I actively kill them), but I've heard people letting other survivors turn in Case Zero and DR2. I assume the reason only Denyce is on Youtube is because she's the first survivor you find when you start a new game, but that doesn't mean others cannot be turned. Besides, on a more technical note, Cameron, Bibi, and Jared also have death cutscenes. --Ciwey 02:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of that; just pointing out that those three would also count as "survivors with death scenes" as in your wording. No idea how to start the scenes though. I've heard simply letting survivors die due to accumulated zombie damage (without any other sources of damage) will do, but I just tried that with Linette and it didn't work. Looks like it's more location-based than anything, as speculated in CZ. --Ciwey 02:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll give that a try and see what I find out. --Ciwey 03:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, she just dies. --Ciwey 03:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No idea - I've read on the GameFAQs boards that somebody managed to turn every survivor up to Brittany by letting them die between the craps arena and the big plant, if that helps. I'd do more experimenting on this, but it's so time consuming to let survivors die. The zombies in my game are surprisingly docile, heh. --Ciwey 03:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) a very warm welcome It warms my heart to see your editing here. A very warm welcome, and I hope to see more again soon. A 15:58, 2 January 2011 (UTC) your request We finished your request: http://deadrisingwiki.com/wiki/Template:X You will need to change to on all pages which need both buttons. A 22:43, 8 January 2011 (UTC)